Next Time Knock!
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: A party at the new boys house brings surprises, couple cuteness and even a little drama. See what happens when Tris and Maya go to a party and Owen comes home for the weekend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Another one shot has popped into my head and stayed there. This is after school has started and AU. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in making this sound good.

Maya's POV

"Maya you look fabulous, everyone won't be able to keep their eyes off you." My best friend Tristan Milligan said getting a look at my outfit as I made my way back into his room and finished getting ready for tonight. We became a lot closer over the summer after Tori moved away with her family to the states, we haven't really heard from her since she left.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said walking over and putting my phone in my pocket and looking over at Tris "You ready to go?"

"Of course and you're staying the night right?" Tris asked standing up and we made our way out of his room.

"Yep, and it's not like my parents will notice anyway." I said sadly walking down the stairs thinking of how ignored I am at home since Katie left for university, she was always the favorite one.

"I'm sorry Maya; you know you're always welcomed here my family loves you." Tris said as we made our way out of the house and in the direction of where the party is.

"I know but I don't want to over stay my welcome that's all. At least your parents don't keep telling you they wish you were more like your brother." I said at the times my parents are actually there to talk to me, they usually bring up Katie's new success and how I'm not like her.

"Yes because my parents believe in individuality and don't need us to be alike to love us both, you're on the other and just like being bitchy and controlling." Tris said saying the truth before speaking again "Speaking of Owen, he's coming home this weekend for a week or so, he said he needed to talk to Mom and Dad about something."

"That's cool it's a good thing we became friends when we bonded over being worried about your eating habits. Your brother is surprisingly a good person and friend. Do you know what it's about that he wants to talk about." I said as we turned down the street the party was on thinking of Owen and I becoming better friends then in the beginning of the school year when I became friends with Tris.

"No idea, would you believe I actually miss him, I mean he's only 4 hours away." Tris said actually admitted to missing his bro, it's not like I miss mine since she always bring up how better she is then me.

"I bet you miss him only because he would drive you instead of having you walk." I said smartly and sarcastically getting a sheepish look out of Tris who nodded and making me laugh.

"And you two actually getting along, along with both smacking upside the head after I got out of the hospital for doing something stupid…" Tris said having me cut him off.

"Because we care about you and you deserved it." I said as we stopped in front of the huge house like mansion before we go in finish our convo.

"And let's not forget about Drew's party where that Harry jerk spiked your drink and he took you upstairs after you danced on a table, all before I could find Owen, and he's been protective ever since." Tris reminded me of that disastrous first party we went to and a creep tried to take me in a room.

"Can we not remind me of that night, and I highly doubt Owen wants to remember that night either with him staying in your guy's bathroom with me while I threw up the whole night. I'm just glad Owen got there in time to get Harry off me and that your parents were away that weekend." I said of that horrid weekend of me being sick at their house from what was ever spiked in my drink.

"They wouldn't have cared Maya they would have been worried about you just as much as Owen and I." Tris said giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said returning the hug "You ready to have a fun night." I said looking up at Tris with a smile.

"Of course let's head in." Tris said guiding me with his hand on my back, up the driveway and into the house.

When we got inside and seeing how big the house was on the inside and how packed it already was. Wall to wall speakers hanging everywhere, and the dance floor was in the living room with snack bowls all around. As we made our way in we spotted people we knew like the other Ice Hounds and Drew who all noticed us and waved since we all made peace since last year. We made our way over to the drink table and both grabbed some soda and mingled around the table for a few until an unexpected voice spooked us from behind.

"Having fun guys?" the voice said causing us to turn and see the new guy who owned the house Miles standing there.

"Yep defiantly, thanks for inviting us." Tris said putting on his flirting face.

"Yeah thanks." I said taking a sip of my soda.

"Of course everyone was invited to have a good time and away from the thoughts of school." Miles said with a smirk and causing us to laugh.

"That is true." I said agreeing along with Tris on what Miles is saying since school as defiantly become harder with us being in a new grade.

"And to think Owen told us this year would be easier." Tris said making me laugh as he shook his head.

"Who's Owen?" Miles asked looking confused while I see him sneaking looks at Tris making me wonder.

"Oh Tris' older brother, he graduated last year so you probably never meet him." I tell him.

"Alright cool, I need to make sure there's enough snacks going around but I'll see you guy's later right?" Miles said getting nods from us.

"Oh my gosh Maya he was so flirting with you." Tris said smiling at me when Miles walked away.

"No he wasn't, he was just being nice and besides I saw him sneak looks at you." I tell him as we made our way farther into the dance floor and over to the corner where surprisingly Clare and Luke where looking quite cozy together.

"Why don't you two look cozy together?" Tris said what I was thinking and spooking them.

"You have no idea, come let's get even cozier on the dance floor." Luke replied back before standing up and pulling a smiling Clare to the floor and started dancing together.

"They actually look cute together." I said to Tris as we watched them dance together.

"I know I mean who would tame the cocky ass jock." Tris said sarcastically.

"Oh be nice and let's dance." I said dragging Tris over next to Clare and Luke and started dancing.

While we were dancing I saw Miles standing in the corner staring at us so I figure I would invite him over to dance with us. So I waved my hand over to us shocking him. I pointed to him and then pointed to where we were. He was doing the whole me thing and I nodded yes and he finally made his way over to us.

"Took you long enough." I teased when he walked over and started dancing with us.

"Sorry I wasn't sure." He sheepishly said.

We were all dancing together for a few minutes before Tristan suddenly smirked at me and walked away, he still thinks Miles is flirting with me really. When I looked back at Miles I saw his eyes wonder in Tris direction.

"You ok?" I ask dancing closer to him since the music was too loud to talk a few steps away.

"What yeah, of course I'm dancing with a beautiful girl what could be better?" Miles said into my ear.

I knew there was probably more but I doubt he would want to say it in a huge crowded room, so I said the next best thing I could think of "You want to go upstairs?"

It surprised him for a moment but nodded and grabbed my hand and guided me towards the stairs and to my guess his room. What I didn't know was that that question was loud enough for Clare and Luke to hear as we made our way up the stairs.

Owen's POV

I pulled up to my house but no one was home, I went in and dropped off my

bag in my room before getting out my phone to text Drew and find out

where the action was tonight.

**Owen: Hey I'm home any parties tonight?**

**Drew: Yeah at one right now with most of the school including your brother and Maya**

**Owen: What the hell are they doing there after last times party!**

**Drew: I don't know but we've been keeping an eye on them don't worry.**

**Drew: Or was Tris is in sight, Maya is not.**

**Owen: You lost her. You know what happened last time!**

**Drew: Sorry she I only looked away for a second got distracted by Clare dancing with Luke.**

**Owen: Give me the address I'm coming down there. I can't believe you let yourself get distracted by – wait Edwards and Baker?!**

**Drew: 6589 Whitewater Dr. Yeah dancing all close.**

**Owen: Be there in a few.**

I hopped back in my car and started driving, the party was only a few blocks from me and I pulled up to the house a few minutes later. I went in and quickly found Drew.

"Hey dude glad you're back," he said shaking my hand.

"Hey where's B?" I asked.

"She couldn't make it home this weekend and your brother's right there talking with Adam and Becky but I still see no sign of Maya." Drew tells me.

"You look downstairs I'll look upstairs after I go make sure my brothers going to stay out of trouble." I tell him.

"Yeah okay wait now I can't find Clare," Drew says looking around.

"Okay we'll look for her too but I doubt she got herself into any trouble and shouldn't your brother be the one keeping an eye on her?" I question.

"I don't trust Luke," Drew says quickly and walks off.

I shrug and start pushing my way through the mess of people to get to my brother and then I'm bumped into and look down to see Clare.

"Hey Owen, college kick you out?" Baker asks me smugly putting his arm around Clare and she giggles, I think she's tipsy.

"Visiting for the weekend, you guys seen Maya?" I ask them.

"She was dancing with Miles and asked him if he wanted to go upstairs." Clare tells me.

"She did what?!" I exclaim leaving Baker and Clare and running for the stairs, my brother can wait I doubt he'll get into any trouble and I'm sure Drew will find Clare.

Maya's POV

Miles guided me up the stairs and into a room and we walked in I could tell it was his by just the way it looked. We walked over and sat on the bed and I placed my hand on top of his knee in comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly and comfortably.

"I just don't know I like you a lot and can't stop staring at you but then when Tris is in the room my stomach flutters also." Miles said looking at me smiling with sad eyes.

"Have you talked to someone about like your Dad?" I ask rubbing his back.

"I can't talk to him about it he'll probably say I'm an embarrassment to the family like always." He says throwing his head back.

"Well do you want to make out and see I'm ok with it?" I tell him softly.

All I got for an answer was his lips latching onto mine. Our lips headed feverishly as he leaned me back against the pillows and rested his hand on the side of my neck as mine went around his before his started moving to the bottom of my shirt and started caressing the skin under it. Just as he was about to lift my shirt up more the door was slammed open, and our lips pulled apart quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I heard the voice at the door and I looked over to see Owen standing there and looking pissed.

"Ow..." I tried to say his name as Miles got off me and helped me stand but I couldn't cause Owen continued on.

"You know what happened at the last party you went to Maya!" Owen continued on talking loudly and glaring at the both of us.

"Yes bu…." I tried saying but got cut off again.

"And yet here you are making out with another guy!" Owen said getting closer.

"Look dude she was just helping me that's all." Miles trying to say and calm Owen down.

"Helping you? With what on how to get laid. Not with Maya you're not." Owen said pissed and advancing towards Miles and I need to stop him.

"Owen stop!" I said and getting in front of him and put my hand on his chest to make him stop.

"I'm not going to stop he needs to die what the hell were you thinking?!" Owen said still angry and try and get passed me.

"Owen he right I was trying to help him and I Ok'd it." I told him trying to calm him down still.

"You Ok'd it why?" Owen asked cooling down some.

"Because I think I'm gay or maybe bi and Maya was helping me figure it out, which was it." Miles said softly and I turned to see him sad a little.

Miles' POV

"Excuse me? You were wondering what you were so you decided to use her?" This Owen guy asked getting pissed again.

"No of course not." I tell him seriously as Maya glares at him.

"Owen stop please just listen." Maya tells Owen softly looking at the older boy and calming him down.

"Ok talk." Owen said and we all got comfortable on my bed.

"My dad doesn't talk about these things and expects me to be perfect. I don't really have anyone to talk to about it and Maya was the first one to really care." I said about my family.

"So you gay or straight?" Owen asked bluntly and gets an elbow in the gut from Maya.

"Even though I wasn't sure before cause I would look at girls and there still beautiful but when I see a guy I get flutters in my stomach and can't stop staring so even though I kissed Maya I'm pretty sure I'm gay." I tell them.

"But you're afraid to tell your parents so you use Maya?" Owen said not realizing he wrapped his arm around Maya.

"I told you I was ok with it Owen." Maya said.

"I'm not happy I did it but I guess I'm just afraid to come out because of how my Dad is and all." I tell them resting my head on one of my hands.

"Your parents sound like mine." Maya said soothingly.

"I highly doubt your parents would say you give your last name a bad image." I said.

"Wanna bet." Maya said raising an eyebrow and I notice Owen getting a pissed off look on his face. "I get criticized about not living up to Katie's potential's."

"Yeah both your families suck." Owen said shaking his head.

"You've know that for a year Owen." Maya said smiling up at him. "So you do like Tris?"

"Yeah I do." I smiled back.

"Don't hurt him cause then I'd have to hurt you?" Owen said surprisingly.

"Huh?" I asked in wonder as Maya giggled.

"Owen's Tris older brother that's why he freaked out on you cause I'm Tris best friend." Maya said leaning into Owen.

"And I protect my brother and some of his friends." Owen said giving Maya a sideways hug.

"I wouldn't hurt him." I tell him.

"Good now I've had enough of this mushy talk let's go downstairs and hanging with friends." Owen said making me and Maya laugh.

"I'll meet you guy's downstairs I have to go find a bathroom." Maya says standing up.

"Down the hall 4th door on your left." I tell her and get a nod from her as she heads to the door.

As Maya goes to leave I see Owen watch her leave as I stand up myself, making me wonder does he like her. I waited until Maya left the room to ask the so I wouldn't make it awkward.

"You like her don't you?" I ask the older boy knocking him out of his trance.

"Of course I do she's' one of my brothers friends." Owen said with a what the hell look.

"Not what I meant." I replied.

"Then care to share what you meant Einstein." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"I meant you like her as more than just a friend and in love." I tell him slowly.

Owen's POV

I didn't reply to Miles because Maya came back in the room but he was right. The three of us went to the stairway and started descending; I saw Baker and Clare heading for the stairs with his arm around her and then Drew storms over to them as we get to the bottom of the stairs. Drew grabs Baker by the shoulder and rips him back away from Clare. She gasps in surprise and turns around. Drew looks pissed and Baker is now looking pissed at Drew.

"Drew what are you doing?" She demands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with her?!" Drew barks at Baker ignoring Clare's question.

"None of your fucking business!" Baker responds.

Drew glares at him and pulls back his fist cold cocking Baker on the jaw. Baker recovers quickly and hits Drew on the face.

"Guys stop!" Clare pleads.

She walks over to them putting her hand on Baker's shoulder and tries to pull him away but he shrugs her off and curls his fist to hit Drew again but Drew blocks it then punches Baker in the gut. Clare looks like she's going to get between them to try and stop them and I'm afraid they might accidently hurt her so I walk over there quickly. Luckily Adam sees this too as he suddenly appears and holds onto Clare to keep her from moving. I get between Baker and Drew to keep them from fighting anymore.

"Okay knock it off and tell me what the hell is going on." I insist.

"He was trying to take her upstairs," Drew replies.

"She wanted to go upstairs," Baker shrugs,

"Clare?!" Adam exclaims and we all look at her.

"You are not going upstairs with him!" Drew states.

"What business is it of yours I asked if she wanted to go upstairs and she said yes." Baker replies.

"I don't care what she said she's not going upstairs with you!" Drew states.

"Clare is not going upstairs with anyone both of you settle down." I tell them.

"Excuse me isn't that my decision?" Clare asks from behind us.

"No!" We all tell her at the same time.

"Baker go get a drink and cool down," I tell him.

"Yeah but…" he starts and I cut him off.

"Now!" I command and he sneers at Drew but walks off and I look at Drew. "Now you aren't you engaged?" I question.

Drew looks down and shifts a little. "We broke up, it was mutual but she met a guy at college." Drew confesses.

"You didn't tell me that," Adam speaks up.

"It just happened last night," Drew explains.

Suddenly I realize Drew's interest in Clare all night long and I smile. "Dude next time ask her to dance." I tell him.

"Huh?" Clare, Adam, Becky and Maya all ask at once.

"Clare would you like to dance, I like you a lot." Drew says scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Since when?" Adam questions.

"A while really, since we started running student council together." Drew confesses.

Clare smiles and bites her lip. "I would love to dance but first let's get some ice for your face." She says taking his hand and pulling him to the kitchen.

We watched them walk into the kitchen holding hands when I heard a surprise voice from a few feet away.

"Owen what you doing here?" Tris asked as he appeared in front of us.

"Nice to see you to bro I got into town early and decided to crash a party." I tell him smirking.

"I see that so what was all the drama about?" Tris asked being all sassy and shit making Maya and Miles smile and laugh a little.

"Drew started fighting with Luke because he likes Clare." Maya explained.

"He does huh?" Tris asked shocked.

"Speaking of liking Tris can we talk?" Miles spoke up looking at Tris who was in shock but nodded and they went in a different direction.

"You think he'll ask?" Maya said looking up at me with those doe eyes of hers.

"Yeah I think he will and I hate to say it since he's my bro and I'm protective of him they make a good couple." I say throwing my arm around her. "As long as everyone's confessing to the people they like that they like them I should probably tell you I like you."

"You do?" Maya asked in shock.

"Yeah I do I have for a while." I tell sitting on one of the steps and pulling her with me more like on my lap.

"I like you to Owen." Maya said replying back and then capturing my lips with hers and savoring the taste of her strawberry minted Chap Stick.

"Go out with me, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask breaking apart from the kiss. All I got out of that question was an amazing make out which is a yes to the question.

It felt like we were complete with just being in each other's arms.

"So how are we going to be able to do this?" Maya asked speaking up and knocking me out of my gaze of her eyes.

"What you mean Baby?" I ask resting my head on her shoulder with her still on my lap.

"I mean you live 4 hours away and how are we going to see each other an…" Maya started rambling off so I cut her off with another kiss.

"It'll be easy baby since I'm transferring to TU next week and so I'll be around a lot more. That's why I came home this weekend to tell my parents and Tris." I tell her wrapping my arms back around her.

"How come you're transferring?" Maya asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Homesick, missed the family and you, plus my roommate was a dick." I listed off all the reasons.

"Well I'm glad your back." Maya said smiling up at me.

Before we could go any farther we were interrupted my some of our friends.

"I guess tonight's get together night." Drew said stopping me from kissing my girl as he and Clare stopped at us.

"Yes it is now beat it so I can kiss my girl." I tell him glaring.

"I see someone else got together with someone to." Clare said and pointed to Tris and Miles who were holding hands making their way over to us.

"So I take it you guys are together?" Maya asked standing up and grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her.

"Of course we talks and we both like each other and is giving it a shot." Tris said smiling.

"I see you grew some balls and told her." Miles said cockily which in my book he just gained points by not being afraid to talk smack to me.

"I already had the balls thank you it just took just a matter of time thank you." I said like a smart ass as everyone else laughed.

"Why don't we get out of here and just hang at someone's house or something." Drew said draping an arm over Clare's shoulders.

"You do realize its Miles house so technically he can't leave." Clare said looking at Drew with a look.

"If I can find a way to get everyone out and the place looks decent to where not too much can be picked up tomorrow I'll go." Miles said kissing Tris cheek.

"I got an idea." I said and then turned to Miles. "Go turn the stereo off." I walked up to the top of the stairs and gave Miles the ok to turn off the stereo getting everyone's attention real quick since the music was off. 'HEY EVERYONE NEDDS TO LEAVE NOW! ONE OF THE NEIGHBORS CALLED THE COPS AND THERE ON THERE WAY. SO YOU ALL BETTTER BEAT IF NOONE WANTS THERE PARENTS CALLED!" I screamed loudly and that caused a commission of everyone scurrying to the front door to leave. As the others were checking to make sure everyone was gone on the landing I walked around the upstairs to see if it was clear and kicked out a couple from the bathroom who were making out. After seeing no one else was around I went downstairs and saw that the others were picking up some stuff and the garbage wasn't that bad. It only took a few minutes to clean it all and toss the bags in the trash before we all decided to leave.


End file.
